


Not Fun But Necessary

by nepenthe_writer



Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Kinktober, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: When Clint misbehaves, it's up to Steve to take him to task for it----Kinktober Prompt 13 - Spanking
Relationships: Clint Barton/Steve Rogers
Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947421
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Not Fun But Necessary

This was not how Steve had planned for his day to go. It was a rare day completely off and Steve had planned on spending it just relaxing but that was not to be. He hadn't been up for very long when Bruce had come storming into the living room looking more than a little green around the edges.

Evidently he’d had a delicate experiment in progress that had been completely ruined by an explosion of goo all over the lab. After some yelling and a threat of a Hulk-out it was discovered that Clint had been behind the prank though his intended target had been Tony. With that went Steve’s calm day of relaxing as it fell to him to take care of Clint’s discipline to make sure that he learned his lesson and such an incident was not repeated.

The first thing that Steve made Clint do was to go down to the lab with Bruce and clean up all of the mess that had been made. Both Steve and Bruce supervised the operation. Steve to make sure that Clint completed the job and Bruce to make sure that it was done properly. All the discipline in the world wouldn’t do any good if Clint didn’t actively make up for the transgressions that he had done as far as Steve was concerned.

Clint’s punishment didn’t end there however. Once the lab was cleaned up so that Bruce could begin his experiment all over again, with Clint banned from the entire floor to prevent a repeat, it was time for Steve’s more personalized punishment of his boyfriend and sub.

By the time they got back to their floor Clint was dragging his feet to try and put off what he knew would be coming. Steve wasn’t having any of it though and guided Clint by a hand on his lower back and ushered him into the living room.

“Take a seat on the couch,” Steve ordered, no nonsense clear in his voice. “I’ll be back with what I need for your punishment. You won’t like what I’ll have to add on if you move from that spot and make me hunt you down.”

Clint’s face was red with embarrassment but he did as he had been told. He might have been trying to get on Tony's nerves, which was no excuse, but messing with Bruce like that, he definitely deserved what he was going to get from Steve. There was no excuse that he could come up with that would get him out of this even if Steve was the kind to give in to excuses in the first place.

By the time Steve came back out of the bedroom with a paddle and bottle of lotion Clint had nearly picked the cuticles off of his thumb in nerves. Steve flicked the paddle to the side and Clint stood from his place and awaited further orders for what Steve expected from him.

Steve took the vacated seat in the middle of the couch, set the paddle on the cushion next to him, and the lotion on the table in front before pulling Clint closer to him. Sure fingers reached up and undid the button and zipper to Clint’s pants before pulling them and the boxers beneath down to Clint’s knees.

“On the couch, bend over my lap,” instructed Steve, picking up the paddle to move it out of the way.

Pressure was building up in Clint’s chest as he did as he was told. It was embarrassing to have his clothes removed just enough to give him the spanking that he had earned and nothing more. It made it clear just how much this was just for punishment and not for the fun play that they liked to indulge themselves in. Clint knew that he deserved what was coming but that didn’t mean that he had to like it. In fact, not liking it was the whole point. Steve chose this as his punishment precisely because he knew how much Clint hated being spanked like a child that had misbehaved.

Once Clint had situated himself over Steve’s lap, the soldier placed one hand on the small of Clint’s back to keep him steady throughout.

“Clint, I want you to tell me why I have to punish you now,” Steve said. “I want to be sure that you know exactly what you have done wrong and why I am disappointed in you.”

Clint flinched at the words. As bad as he felt for what he had done to Bruce, he _hated_ that he had disappointed Steve. He also knew that Steve wasn’t going to let go of making him answer. They had too many times in the rocky start to their relationship where there had been misunderstanding over what punishments had been for and had led to Clint dropping on more than one unfortunate occasion. It had taken a lot longer than either of them would have liked to get a system sorted out so that the cause of a punishment was never in any doubt but they had managed it. Of course that meant Clint explaining what he was being punished for, which he hated almost as much as the punishment itself.

“I tried to prank Tony and ended up messing up Bruce’s experiment instead,” Clint said, trying to keep the petulance at having to talk about it out of his voice. “I didn’t show the care that I should have to a friend and fellow Avenger and hurt them in the process.”

“Yes you did,” Steve agreed, circling his thumb on Clint’s back in a soothing manner to keep the man from getting too worked up. “You showed a disregard for Bruce’s time and work and for that you have earned punishment. I am going to spank you with my hand first to warm you up and then we will move on to the paddle. I think twenty strikes should be sufficient. You will then stand in the corner for thirty minutes, the same amount of time it took to clean Bruce’s lab so he can begin his experiment again, so that you can think about what you’ve done. Are you ready to begin?”

Clint nodded and buried his face in his arms crossed over the cushion in front of him. Steve accepted that response knowing that Clint hated to be pushed into speaking during a punishment any more than he had to. Even when forced to dole out earned discipline there were limits that they each had and Steve wasn’t about to cross them.

With nothing else needing to be said for the moment Steve got to work. He kept one hand on Clint’s back to hold him steady and brought his other hand down across Clint’s upturned backside. The sharp sound of flesh striking flesh reverberated through the room as Steve struck over and over again. He wasn’t using his full super human strength but he was hitting hard enough to turn Clint’s ass a nice rosey pink.

Once the skin was warmed up enough that damage wouldn’t come from the paddle being used next, Steve picked up the implement in question. Taking a good grip on the paddle he lined up his first strike.

“Twenty strikes and then the spanking is done,” Steve said. “You don’t have to count them.”

Steve paused for just a moment to listen for any objections or safeword. Hearing none he brought the paddle down hard across Clint’s left cheek. The strike was hard enough to draw the first yelp out of Clint as his fingers dug into the couch in response to the pain. Steve neither hit fast and furious nor did he go slow and drag the punishment out. Instead he kept up a steady pace alternating between ass cheeks and making sure to cover every inch of flesh.

By the time the twentieth blow landed Clint’s entire ass was bright red and welted in multiple areas. There was no doubt that he wouldn’t be sitting down for the next couple of days while his ass healed from the spanking he had just been given.

Clint was shaking over Steve’s lap as he tried to hold in the whimpers and tears of pain that the spanking had wrought. He would definitely remember this the next time he thought about setting up a prank which was the whole purpose of the punishment in the first place.

Steve set the paddle aside and rubbed his now free hand over the heated flesh checking for any minute tear in the skin that needed to be taken care of immediately and inadvertently drawing a moan of pain out of Clint in the process. Finding no excess damage, Steve removed his hand and gave Clint’s thigh a light pat.

“All right, up you go,” said Steve, holding out a hand to help Clint up to his feet. “Time for the corner. You’ll stand there for thirty minutes. Leave your pants where they are.”

Clint nodded, his face almost as red in humiliation as his ass was from the spanking. He shuffled over to the corner of the room with his pants still down around his knees exposing his red, welted ass to the room and anyone in there to see. He held himself rigidly, fists clenched at his sides to keep himself from pulling his pants up to cover his ass from view. He used the time he was standing there to get his emotions back under control and to think about how Bruce must have felt similar frustration when he saw the goo all over the lab destroying the experiment he had spent so much time working on. As hard as the corner time of his punishment was, he knew how important it was to help him internalize the reason behind the punishment so he wouldn’t repeat his mistakes again.

Sitting on the couch Steve set a timer on his phone for thirty minutes so that Clint would be able to hear when the time was up. As the minutes ticked by Steve split his attention between checking his messages from Shield that he had intended on ignoring all day just for something to do while he waited and checking in on Clint to make sure that he wasn’t dropping in the middle of his punishment. He didn’t enjoy doing things that made Clint feel bad but it was something that Clint had specifically asked for when they had begun this type of relationship together and Steve would not shirk the responsibility that he had willingly and happily taken on.

When his phone started ringing to indicate the end of the half hour Steve rose from the couch and went over to where Clint was standing. Setting a hand on either side of Clint’s hips, Steve learned in and nuzzled the side of Clint’s head.

“Your punishment is over now Clint. You’re all done,” Steve hummed into his ear. “Do you want me to put the lotion on you on the couch or on the bed?”

“Bed please,” Clint requested. He preferred keeping the places of discipline and comfort separate during a punishment to create the distinct beginning and end to it.

“Bed it is then,” Steve agreed. “Let’s get you out of those pants first though so you can walk easier and the material won’t chafe your skin.”

Clint set a hand to the wall to brace himself as Steve helped him out of his pants. When the pants were off Clint pulled his shirt off over his head as well preferring to be completely naked as opposed to just his bottom half being bare. Clothes in hand the two men made their way into the bedroom, Steve snagging the lotion as he passed by. When they reached the bedroom Clint climbed right up onto the bed and laid on his stomach. The soft material of the blankets and pillows were a balm on his skin even if they weren’t touching the most aching part of him right now.

Steve took a seat beside Clint and squirted a generous amount of lotion into his hands. Gingerly he began to rub the moisturizer into the red flesh of Clint’s ass. Clint hissed at the first touch against his sore skin but gradually leaned into the touch as it slowly started to take the worst of the pain again. He would still be sore and probably end up with a few bruises and definitely wouldn’t be sitting down for the next few days if he could help it but he did feel better under Steve’s ministrations.

"Do you want to put your soft pajamas on now or just stay like this for a while?" Steve asked. Sometimes Clint wanted to stay bare so as not to irritate the skin further. Other times Clint wanted to cover the evidence of his punishment right away even if it meant more discomfort in the moment.

"I want to stay like this," said Clint as he rolled onto his side and reached an arm behind him towards Steve. "Can we just lay here for a little while?"

Even if Steve didn't care much for cuddling as part of aftercare, which he did, there was no way that he could deny Clint the comfort that he needed when he asked for it in that wavering voice. Taking hold of Clint's hand, Steve allowed his arm to be pulled over Clint's chest and held the archer close. Steve pressed his chest up against Clint's back, making sure not to press against his sore ass in the process, and tightened his hold giving a firm hug to him in the process.

Having to discipline Clint might be Steve's least favorite part of their relationship but in the end it all balanced out. He would trade just about anything to keep the amount of trust that Clint had in him to submit to the punishments as well as the tender moments that came after. This right here, laying in Steve's arms, was his whole world and he would always do whatever he needed to in order to keep it that way.


End file.
